Unexpected Surprises
by hweasley21
Summary: title is kind of bad but the story is good. Hermione and Ron deal with consequences of their actions and fall more in love everyday. Warning: for mature themes and langauge. Now complete
1. Chapter 1: Telling him

Untitled/ Chapter 1: Unexpected surprises

It had been six weeks since Hermione and Ron had sex. They never talked about it and they may never have discussed it at all if Hermione hadn't discovered a life altering truth. It took her days to work up the courage to tell Ron. She tried to find the right time but realized that didn't exist.

She found him in the yard with his brothers. They were talking about quidditch as per usual. Nnormally ,Hermione would wait until they came in for supper but she couldn't wait anymore.

"Ron" she called from the doorway.

He turned away from the boys.

"Yeah" he called back.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Ron nodded and followed her into his living room. Before she spoke she did a quick sweep of the house to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Ok" Hermione started, "this isn't easy for me to tell you"

Ron sensed her discomfort and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Just say it" he told her. "Take a deep breath and say it"

She followed his order and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered quickly.

"Once again" Ron said hoarsely. "Don't think I caught that"

"I am pregnant" she repeated slower and little louder.

It seemed to take a second for her words to sink in. Ron looked so pale and shocked that Hermione became worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I-uh-I" Ron stammered. "I don't know"

"Do you want to sit down or something?" Hermione asked gently.

Ron nodded and allowed Hermione to lead him to a plump arm chair. She knelt in front of him and took his hand in hers.

"I am sorry" she whispered. "Are you mad?"

Her words seemed to sober him. He grasped her hand and looked into her eyes.

"No" he reassured her firmly. "I am not mad. I will admit the timing is inconvenient. I am concerned but not mad"

The pair grew silent unsure of what to say or do. Hermione sat down, cross legged in front of Ron and bent her forehead to his hands.

"I don't know what to do" she confessed trying to contain the tears. "For once in my life, I don't know what to do"

"Well" Ron said sounding for once like the rational one. "What are our options?"

"In the muggle world some girls get rid of it" Hermione told him pitifully.

"Like an abortion?" Ron asked sounding appalled.

Hermione felt relieved at his tone. She didn't want to get rid of her baby and only suggested it to gage a reaction.

"I don't want to do it" she reassured him. "Just wanted to get your opinion"

"Moving on" Ron growled.

"Adoption" she suggested but shuddered at the thought.

"Strangers raising my baby, you're kidding right?" he asked.

"So I am guessing that's a no" Hermione said.

"That's a no" Ron confirmed

"Well" Hermione said with a sigh. "That only leaves one option"

"Keep the baby" Ron finished for her. "That's what was doing, I guess"

"Yeah" Hermione answered. "I guess"

At that moment it hit Hermione, she was pregnant, her life was ruined. Tears welled up in her big brown eyes. As her shoulders shook from the sobs Ron put his arms around her.

"Shh" He soothed her. "It will be ok baby. We will make this work. We will find a way"

And that did soothe her because she knew he was right.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall Out

"Ron" Hermione said gently. "I am almost two months pregnant; we should really tell our families"

They were out behind the garage watching the sun go down. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Neither of them actually discussed their relationship but if actions spoke louder than words they were a couple because Ron was with her all the time. They did things like go for walks hand in hand and watch the sun set.

"I know" Ron conceded. "I am just not sure what to say"

"It's scary" Hermione sadmitted letting her head fall to his shoulder. "But everyone will know soon"

Ron sighed and leaned his own head on hers and played with a loose strand of her chestnut brown hair.

"Then let's tell them, tonight" He told her firmly. "After the family had scattered and the dishes are done"

"Thank you" Hermione replied. She knew her world was changing but at this moment she felt contented.

That was short lived. After dinner was done and the dishes had been washed, Ron and Hermione waited for his siblings to go off on their own. Once the twins had apparated back to their apartment Ron asked his parents to meet him in the living room.

Mum, dad" Ron started trying to seem confident and sure of himself, for Hermione's sake, "We need to tell you something"

"Ok" Mr.Weasley said, taking a seat by his wife on the couch. Hermione hung back behind Ron, letting him control the conversation.

"I know you guys are going to be a little disappointed," Ron told them. "But, Hermione's pregnant. Were going to have a baby"

His mother's hand went to her mouth and her eyes welled up with tears, Mr.Weasley seemed utterly speechless for a moment. He gathered himself quickly and stood, looking his youngest son in the eye.

"I am little disappointed Ron" He told him very matter of fatly. "But life happens and well makes the best of this. We will support whatever decision you make"

"Well, really?" Ron asked a little confused.

"Yes" Mrs.Weasley told him standing beside her husband holding out a hand to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks" Ron replied, looking at his parents with a newfound respect.

"Have you told The Grangers yet?" Mr.Weasley asked, breaking the moment of silence, bringing everyone back to a harsh reality.

'No" Hermione spoke up for the first time. "We were going to do that tonight after we told you"

"Ronald" Mr.Weasley warned. "Don't expect to get the same reaction from them. It's a little different with daughters"

"Maybe we should go with them," Molly suggested to her husband. "Back up"

"Good idea' Mr.Weasley agreed." Give us a minute to get ready and to tell Ginny well be out"

"Ok" Ron said gratefully to his parents. "Well wait for you here'

He kissed Hermione's forehead, silently hoping for Hermione's parents to be even half as supportive as his own.

The Granger house was a 3 story stone and brick building. Ron realized as they approached the house that he had never in six years of friendship seen Hermione's home. So maybe it wasn't too shocking that Hermione was rich and he didn't know it.

"Nice house" Ron commented under his breath as they walked up a long, winding, picturesque flagstone path.

"Thanks" she replied. When they reached the door Hermione pulled out a set of keys an unlocked it. She led Ron and his parents through a dark hallway.

There was a nice looking elderly woman standing in the kitchen. She was wearing a conservative black dress and matching pumps.

"Hello Lucille" Hermione said as they entered the kitchen.

The woman turned around and smiled pleasantly at Hermione.

"Ms. Hermione" Lucille greeted formally. "What a pleasure. I had no idea you were coming"

"Surprise visit" Hermione explained. "Are my parents here?"

"Yes" Lucille replied. "They are on the porch having an after dinner drink with Mr. Howard and Sheen"

"Thanks" Hermione told her. She walked out of the room and headed for a set of large French door. Mrs. Granger was lounging on a tan porch swing with a very beautiful blonde girl; both were dressed in dresses and satin pumps. Mr. Granger was looking out into the yard talking to a tall younger man; both were in black suits and shiny dress shoes.

"Hello all" Hermione sang out as she stepped onto the porch. Everyone stopped talking immediately and smiled in the direction of Hermione.

"Hello darling" Ms.Granger said as she stood up to embrace her daughter. "What a lovely surprise?"

"Hermione, my angel" Mr. Granger said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. She then hugged the blonde women tightly and moved on to a humongous bear hug with other gentlemen.

"I am sorry" Hermione cried. "Mum, dad you remember Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ronald."

The Weasley's shook hands with the Grangers and made pleasant small talk.

"And this" Hermione told them motioning to the blonde and the young man beside her. "Is my sister Helen and my older brother Howard"

"Sister and brother?" Ron echoed in surprise.

"I am sure I have mentioned them" Hermione assured him. "They went to a muggle boarding school. Helen is taking the semester off before starting University and Howard attends college in America"

"Well it's nice to meet you both" Ron said to Hermione's siblings. "I am Hermione's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend" Helen exclaimed. "Well our Mione is full of surprises"

"Yeah" Hermione said uncomfortably. "We haven't been together long"

"Arthur, Molly, Ronald" Mr. Granger interrupted. "Let me get you all a drink"

"We don't want to be a bother anything you have will be lovely" Mrs.Weasley told him

A few moments later Mr. Granger returned with a glass of red wine for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and soda for Hermione and Ron.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this wonderful surprise" Mrs. Granger said sweetly but curiously.

"Well mum" Hermione started. "I-we-have a little problem"

She looked at Ron helplessly, terrified to go on. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, giving her a reassuring look.

"I am pregnant" Hermione continued not looking at her family. "Ron is the father"

Her mother screamed and dropped her wine glass.

"Oh, Hermione" She said in a disappointed voice."Oh, darling"

"I am sorry" Hermione told her mother pitifully. "I really am"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Hermione Jane," Her father said sternly. "How are you going to clean this mess up and how much is this going to cost me"

"Were going to keep the baby," Hermione said her voice taking on the same resolute that her fathers held.

"You're kidding right" her father replied smirking at her and Ron.

"Hermione" Her mother interrupted giving her father and ugly glare. "Do you realize how hard raising a baby is? Honey, you're smart and capable but you can't do this, you're not ready."

"I'll figure it out" Hermione told her. 'I will do this somehow, someway."

"I never expected this kind of stupidity from you," her father barked. "You had true potential. This is some kind of foolishness Helen would get into not you"

"What can I say daddy?" Hermione asked, her voice growing louse and hysterical. "I made a mistake but I am going to fix this my way"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked harshly.

"What do you think of this Arthur, Molly?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well we know how troubling the next few months and years are going to be for them "Molly explained to the Grangers.

'But" Mr.Weasley continued. "We are prepared to offer Ron and Hermione any help we can"

"That's just beautiful" Mr. Granger spat. "I am sorry my wife and I cannot support this"

"What are you saying daddy?" Hermione asked.

"You have an hour to get your things" Mr. Granger said. "I will cut you a check for a small amount and then your are to be on your way." He paused for a moment. 'I am sorry Hermione if you insist on putting this family through unnecessary grief then you are no longer apart of it."

Mrs. Granger started sobbing but said nothing. Helen and Howard tried to console her but were unable to. Ron looked at his parents. They both looked shocked and appalled. His girlfriend just stood up.

"If that's what you want" Hermione said. "Don't worry about the money daddy; I will do this on my own."

Without another word she marched off the porch and into the house. Ron cast one more look at the Grangers, not knowing what to say and then he ran after Hermione.

She silently packed her things and brought her bags down stairs. The Weasley's were outside preparing to apparated home when Hermione's sister and brother flew down the flagstone path screaming Hermione's name.

"Howard, Helen" Hermione questioned when they caught her.

"We wanted you to know" Her bother told her gently. "Father doesn't speak for us. We are hear for you"

'Thank you" she said them warmly.

"Howard will be leaving for Princeton soon" Helen said grabbing Hermione's hand. "But I will be around, in fact, if you'll have me. I will even come and stay with you, give you support or whatever you need"

Hermione looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asking for permission.

"Of course Helen" Mrs.Weasley told her. "Your help would be appreciated."

"Give me directions to your home" Helen said. "I will come tonight"

Mr.Weasley with the help of Ron gave Helen directions to the burrow and them apparated away.

Ron was shocked at how composed Hermione was but he could have sworn he saw a tear as they apparated into the Weasley living room.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione's sister

"No" Ron cried out." I was able to tell my parents and I was able to watch you tell your but I cannot tell my brothers."

"Ron your being silly" Mr.Weasley snapped. "You have to tell your siblings."

"Why tonight?" Ron whined.

"Because we are doing some room switching because of the changes and Helen coming" Mrs.Weasley explained to Ron. "Buck up young man"

Ron paced the living room while his parents called everyone down. Hermione grabbed his arm and led him to the couch.

"Get yourself together" she told him angrily.

Mr. and Mrs.Weasley sat down on the couch nodding for Ron to start. He waited until Fred and George apparated in.

"What's up?" Bill asked. "Mum and dad said you had something to tell us Ron"

"Yeah" Ron started nervously looking at his siblings, including Charlie just got in from Romania and Harry.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"That must be Helen" Hermione chirped running to the door. She threw it open and their Helen stood. She had combed her long white blonde hair into a high ponytail and changed into a crisp pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt and black boots.

"Hello darling" Helen said throwing her arms around her little sister's neck. "How are you?"

"I am good" Hermione told her. "Ron's family is in the living room." He's telling his siblings now"

"Let me get meet things" Helen told her motioning to her little black BMW.

"Come on in" Hermione replied. "I'll send Ronald out for it later"

Hermione looped her arm through Helen's and led her to the living room.

"Everyone this is my sister Helen" she said.

Helen smiled at everyone sweetly. Hermione noticed Fred, George and Charlie giving her a very appreciative glance from head to toe.

Helen stood beside Hermione who nodded for Ron to continue.

Ron cleared his throat.

"I wanted to let everyone know what's going on" Ron told his family. "Hermione is, we are, Hermione and I are going to have a baby"

Bill and Charlie shared a look of shock and concert. Ginny and Harry looked between their friends uncomfortably and Fred and George began laughing hysterically.

Mrs.Weasley stifled this laughter quickly.

"Do you find something funny here boys" she scolded the twins. She stood up and addressed her family. "This going to mean some changes around here. Helen will be staying for a while to help Hermione out. Ron will move the twin's old bedroom with Hermione. Harry will move into the attic room. Helen will move into Percy's old room."

"I think it's best if we all get moved and get to bed" Mr.Weasley suggested. "Well finish all of this tomorrow"

"Ronald, could you help Helen get her things inside." Hermione asked her boyfriend. Before he could even answer Charlie jumped off of his place on the couch.

"I can do that" he offered.

"Thank you" Helen replied in a pleasant but flirtatious voice. She gave Hermione a little wink and followed Charlie out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4 I love you's and stuff

**A/N: This will be the last update for a while because I don't have any more pre-written as of right now. Just wanted to say i am glad people are liking this story and I hope you don't hate me for slowing down. but it will be no more than 2 weeks, I promise.**

Hermione was terrified that waking up next to Ron would be awkward but it wasn't she just felt secure. He had his arm thrown over her haphazardly and was snoring slightly when she opened her eyes. She eased off of the bed and threw her clothes on careful not to wake her boyfriend.

Ginny, Helen, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen when Hermione entered.

"Hello" Hermione said brightly as she sat down beside her sister.

"Good morning" Mrs.Weasley greeted as she put a plate in front of Hermione. "What were your plans today?"

"I was going to look for a job" Hermione replied as she began eating. "I am not sure what Ron and are going to do"

"Hermione" Mrs.Weasley suggested. "Why don't hold off on getting a job. You should really go and see a healer about your condition"

"I know" Hermione relented "but Ron and I need money"

"Honey, Mr.Weasley and I will let you stay here as long as you need, rent free"Mrs.Weasley said. "Let Ron get a job, he's the man, he should support you anyway."

"I can't do that" Hermione admonished Mrs.Weasley. "I don't believe a man should be the only working"

"I don't mean forever" Mrs.Weasley told her. "I just mean while you're pregnant. It will allow you to take care of yourself."

"I'll think about" Hermione relented.

"Good" Mrs.Weasley said sitting down to eat her own breakfast.

POP

At that moment Fred and George apparated in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked

"Were here for breakfast" George said helping himself to a plate sitting down beside Ginny.

"Morning beautiful" Ron said coming up behind Hermione and kissing her.

"Morning" Hermione answered shyly smiling up at Ron.

It felt weird being all lovey dovey with Ron in front of his family especially since they haven't really been a couple long or even talked about their relationship.

"Hey Ron" Fred said through a mouth full of eggs. "Are you looking for a job?"

"Well" Ron started. "Harry, Hermione and I had a thing"

"Yeah" George interrupted "Harry mentioned that. We gave him a job and we are going to work around his thing and well do that for you too."

"Ok, cool" Ron said. "When do I start?"

"Today" Fred suggested. "Harry is already there"

"Mione" Ron said turning to her. "Is that cool?"

"That will be fine Ron" Hermione replied. "I have some things to do today anyway"

"Let me finish breakfast and I will head down there" Ron told the twins.

"Fine" Fred and George chorused.

"I guess I should see a healer" Hermione told her sister. 'You want to go with me"

"Yes" Helen told Hermione.

The Twins and Charlie headed out a few minutes before Ron did. Hermione saw Charlie give Helen a special smile before he apparated away. She could tell Charlie had a crush on her sister she decided she would have to talk to Helen about it later.

"Hermione" Helen started. "I have something for you"

Helen reached into her purse and pulled out a check. She handed it to Hermione smiling triumphantly.

Hermione looked at the check and scowled at her sister.

"This is from dad" Hermione replied unemotionally meeting Mrs.Weasley's questioning glance.

"I know you said you didn't want it" Helen started. "But that was just pride. Think about your baby and Ronald. Daddy and mum were glad I was coming to stay with you. Daddy said this check was for medical expenses and baby stuff. He feels horrible Hermione but you know that's where you get your pride from

"I guess I could take it for the baby's sake." Hermione relented. She looked over at Ron and noticed he had stayed out of the conversation. "What do you think Hun?"

"It's up to you Mione" Ron said quietly. "I won't tell you what to do about this"

"Then it's settled" Hermione told her sister. "Well take it to Gringots before we go to the Healer"

"I better go" Ron said looking at his watch. He stood up and kissed Hermione. "I love you"

Hermione hesitated for a moment.

"I love you too" Hermione replied sweetly staring into his cool blue eyes.

Ron disapparated leaving Hermione with Mrs.Weasley, Helen and Ginny.

"Why do I get the feeling that is the first time you and Ron have said that" Ginny remarked.

"Kind of" Hermione told. "Once before but that was a while ago and it was more of a circumstantial"

"Well" Helen said rising from the table. "We should get going Mione"

"Your right" Hermione replied. "Would you two like to come out with us?"

"No" Ginny told her. "I have a job too. I am going to work at Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. I have to be there in about an hour"

"And I have chores around here" Mrs.Weasley said. "But you girls have fun"

"Ready?" Hermione asked Helen.

"How are we getting there?" Helen asked as they stepped out into the yard.

"Just watch" Hermione answered. She stuck out her wand hand and waited. A few moments later the night bus appeared. Stan Shunpike stepped out and began him little speech.

"Don't worry about it" Hermione advised him as she stepped on. "Diagon alley is where were going"

"Ok" Stan said sounding a little disappointed.

She led her sister to the back and sat down on a bed.

"So, Charlie Weasley" Hermione teased as the bus pulled away.

"That family has amazing genes" Helen commented slyly. "He is pretty hot"

They talked about how amazing the Weasley boys were all the way to Diagon Alley; Hermione knew her sister had a crush.


	5. Chapter 5 Spreading the Word

Ron and Harry were restocking the shelves at the joke shop when Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and the Patil twins walked up to them.

"Hey" Dean called slapping Harry on the back. He seemed to have gotten over the whole ginny thing pretty well.

"Hello" Harry said slapping him back. "How are you guys?"

"Were excellent" Seamus said slipping an arm around Padma Patil's waist. "And you guys"

Harry looked at Ron hesitating for a moment.

"Were good" Harry replied not knowing what to say.

"Where's Hermione?" Parvati asked. "I assumed after last term that you and Hermione would be joined at the hip Ron"

"I think she's out shopping with her sister" Ron replied.

"She has a sister?" Padma asked.

"Yes" Ron replied huffily as if everyone should have known that.

"Oiy look Forge" Fred cried out as he came upon the group. "Baby Gryffindors"

"I see Ged" George replied. "Have you all congratulated our little brother yet?"

"George" Ron warned giving the twins an angry glare.

"Congratulate him on what?" Seamus asked

"He's going to be a daddy" Fred teased.

"What?" Parvati yelled looking positively shocked.

"Who's the mother?" Dean asked looking slightly sick.

"Hermione" Ron confirmed.

"thats-uh-thats" Dean stuttered trying to find the words.

"Fucked up" Seamus finished for him.

"Congrats" Padma told him looking at him with pity.

"Were very happy" Ron told them.

"Lavender is going to be pissed" Seamus said.

"Who cares" Harry replied. 'Lavender isn't his girlfriend anymore"

"Speak of the devil" Padma said under her breath as Lavender walked towards the group she was holding hands with Colin Creevey another fellow Gryffindor.

"Hello" she chirped

Everyone mumbled Hellos and nodded. They all looked at Ron drawing Lavender's attention to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I guess I should tell you" Ron said. "Hermione is pregnant. We are going to have a baby"

Lavender looked like someone had slapped her across the face.

"Wow" lavender remarked once she had regained her composure. "I didn't know Hermione was a slut"

Ron's fist clenched he was trying to find the right words to express his anger but was shocked speechless. But Fred and George really rallied on his behalf.

"Whoa queen of the bitches" Fred said angrily. "I think it's time for you to go"

"I concur" George agreed pointing towards the door.

"Fine" Lavender huffed. "Tell Hermione I hope the pregnancy is painful and the child is ugly"

She stomped out of the store with Colin, the others followed waving goodbye.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her" Harry commented after they were gone.

"Neither do I" Ron replied

"Ron" Hermione called pulling her sister into the shop.

"Hello" George said to Helen in a seductive voice.

"Hi" Helen replied in passing following Hermione to the back of the store.

"Hey baby" Ron greeted her putting down a box and grabbing her.

She giggled as Ron spun her around.

"How was your appointment?' Ron asked sitting her safely back on the ground

"Good" Hermione told him. "Baby's fine. I am fine."

"Excellent" Ron said. "How are you Helen?"

"I have an important question to ask you actually" Helen told him.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Is your brother Charlie seeing anyone?" Helen asked him looking very secretive.

Ron laughed and shook his head.

"No, he broke up with his last girlfriend about eight months ago." Ron whispered.

"Perfect" Helen replied looking positively giddy. "I will make him mine"

"Good for you" Ron told her. 'Hey, Mione you should know something"

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Dean and the others came into today" Ron answered. "Fred and George sort of told them about the baby"

Ron braced himself for the scolding but she just smiled.

"That's ok" she replied calmly. 'We had to spread the word somehow and this way it will get around in a couple of days"

"I better get back to work" Ron told her. "I'll see you tonight."

"I will be waiting" Hermione whispered in his ear as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron watched Hermione and Helen float out of the store and sighed. He was the luckiest man on the plant.


	6. Chapter 6 Defining the relationship

Hermione walked into the bedroom after a nice long shower. She pulled the robe around her tighter trying to hide the pregnant belly that had been growing.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. He was lying in their bed shirtless reading a book staring at her with concern.

"Nothing" Hermione answered. But she climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over her before taking the robe off.

"Hermione" Ron whispered playfully. "I've seen you naked you don't have to cover up"

"I know that" she snapped. "I was just hiding my stomach"

"Why?" Ron asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

Hermione snatched the blanket up and showed him the tiny bulge.

"Ok" Ron said completely bewildered. 'What exactly am I looking at?"

"I look pregnant" she whined.

"You are" Ron reminded her.

"I know "Hermione started." It's just before I got pregnant I had a decent body. My face isn't much to look at, not like Helen, but my body has always gotten seconds glances and now I am fat"

"You're not fat" Ron explained crossly putting the book down. "Your body is going to change but you're beautiful to me. You always have been."

"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes glazing over with tears.

"Yes" Ron reassured her kissing the tip of her nose.

He picked his book up and began reading again.

"Ron" Hermione whispered

"Yes" he answered.

"Are we like a couple?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Ron told her. "Why?"

"It's just after we slept together you didn't mention it" Hermione said. "I figured you thought it was a mistake, so I didn't mention it either. Then I get pregnant, we move in together and you start saying I love you and kissing me. It's just a little surreal that's all"

"Mione" Ron started. "I didn't mention it because you didn't. Part of me realized what we had in front of us and I wondered if maybe you were putting it off until after the war. I wanted to kiss you and hold you and tell you I love you but I held off until you gave me a sign that it was ok"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ron threw the book down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Hermione ran her hands over his bare chest as Ron trailed kisses down her neck.

"Ron" Hermione moaned. "I want you"

"Is this ok?"Ron panted. "With you being pregnant?"

"Yes" she told him. "I can't get pregnant while I am already pregnant"

At those words Ron flipped her down onto her back. He began kissing her neck again as he slid her night gown off. He looked down at her taking in her body. Even with the bulge of pregnancy he body was spectacular. He leaned down and started kissing her breast. Hermione pulled pillow over her face and moaned. Ron took this as sign to keep going. He sucked on her nipples occasional nibbling at one and she almost shrieked. He pulled out his wand and locked the door and caste a silencing charm.

Hermione grabbed Ron pulling him towards her kissed him again with force and passion that she didn't know existed. She began fumbling with the waist band of his pajama bottoms. Ron helped her get them off by pushing up and kicking them to the floor.

Hermione pushed Ron onto his back and lowered herself above his cock. She took it in her mouth and began to work it with her tongue. It was Ron's turn to moan. He thrashed and grunted as she ran her tongue over his length occasionally breaking this rhythm by letting his tip touch the back of her throat. When she did this his hips bucked against she and she felt triumphant. After a moment or two of this Ron stopped her.

"I love what you are doing but if you don't stop well be done really soon" he told her as he lightly shoved her down. Ron straddled her but instead of going to the opening with his cock he put to fingers there. Slowly but steadily he pushed them in.

"Oh Ron" Hermione whispered in a sexy, husky voice. "More"

Faster and harder he trusted his finger inside of her, feeling how hot and damp she was becoming

"I want it now" Hermione cried.

"Patience" Ron whispered

He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the outside of her opening. Again very slowly he licked her inside, moving his tongue as he had his fingers. She thrashed and bucked just as she had before but this time she clawed his back in response. This caused Ron to become even more turned on. When he had succeeded in pleasing Hermione that way he pulled himself up. He looked into her eyes and saw desire. It was time to stop making her wait. Ron positioned him self at her opening.

"Ready?" he asked. All she could do was nod in response. Ron pushed forward gently and moved slowly.

"I am not a virgin anymore" she cried roughly. "Harder!"

Ron obliged pouching forward with his full strength. It was then that Hermione started to move with him pushing forward. They continued this pace and the intensity growing. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron and bit his neck.

"Oh" Ron grunted feeling a sudden surge of pleasure. In response to this he tightened his grip and began to push as hard as he could, feeling every bit of her insides.

"Ron" she moaned her voice full and husky. "Ron"

Before he knew it he was reaching his climax but it made him happy when he realized she had already finished. He let him explode inside of her and collapsed completely exhausted. All he could do was move off of her. He didn't even have the energy to find his pajamas.

"I love you" Hermione whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too" Ron told her giving into his own exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7 toast to the future

Hermione found Ron waiting for her in the living room one morning and he was fidgeting nervously. Standing beside him was Remus Lupin and Harry Potter who also looked anxious.

"Good morning gentlemen" Hermione greeted them. She kissed Ron gently on the cheek and sat down on the couch.

"Good morning love" Ron said. "We need to talk to you"

"About" Hermione prompted as she picked up one of her books, baby name book, and flipped through.

"We have a lead on the first Horcrux" Harry told her.

Hermione looked up quickly.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Where is it? When do we leave?"

Harry looked at Ron nodding at him. Ron clenched his first and avoided eye contact with Hermione.

"We" he emphasized motioning to himself and Harry. "We leave in a week"

"Ronald" Hermione said getting up. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, you're not coming with us," Harry explained softly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Your six months pregnant" Ron replied. "This is dangerous, we could get hurt on this search or we could die. You need to stay here and take care of the baby"

"That's not fair" Hermione said softly, on the verge of tears. "What am I suppose to do while you two are out saving the world."

'Take care of everyone here" Remus supplied. "We need people like you here, helping the order with other things"

Hermione looked at the three men in front of her. She could tell they hated this and that they were miserable. She sighed and lifted herself off of the couch, and at 6 months pregnant, that was no easy task.

"Fine" Hermione relented. "I understand"

Without another word she turned and went to help Molly with breakfast.

Later that evening Hermione lied in her bed and read.

"Hi" Ron called from the doorway. "May I come in?"

"It's your room too" Hermione replied. Ron came inside and shut the door behind him. Ron sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I am sorry" Ron told her.

"What do you think of the name Amanda?" Hermione asked, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Kind of boring" Ron answered. "I like Kaleigh"

"That's not at all boring," Hermione snorted. She flipped another page in the book, "I have already decided on a name for boy, if you like it of course."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Jr, R.J. for short" Hermione replied.

"I like it" Ron said. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A little boy" Hermione replied smiling at her boyfriend. 'With your eyes and my common sense"

Ron laughed and kissed hermione softly.

"What do we do about the last name?" Hermione asked, as Ron was getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" Ron answered." You mean the baby? The baby will have my last name."

"Well, since were not married, I wondered if the baby would be a Weasley or a Granger-Weasley?" Hermione explained.

"Whatever you want," Ron said climbing into bed and pulling her to him. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Will you marry me?" Ron whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked turning to face him.

"Will you marry me?" Ron repeated.

"Ron, are you doing this because of the last name, because the baby can have your surname" Hermione told him. "We don't have to get married.

"It has nothing to do with surnames" Ron replied. "I love you. I always have and I always will. I want to come home to you and our baby every night. I want to be a family, a real family"

Hermione hesitated for a moment looking right in his eyes. Then she kissed him and whispered.

"Yes, I will marry you"


	8. Chapter 8 abandonment issues

Hermione Weasley paced the living room of her in laws home for almost an hour before she gave up and went to bed. Her husband and best friend should have been home an hour ago. At first she was angry with them for being late and now she was worried.

"Hermione, I am sure they will be home soon" Ginny replied soothingly. "Ron may be dense but he would never break a promise to you"

"The baby could be born any minute now" Hermione whined. "I need him"

Helen came up behind her sister and hugged her tightly. Hermione began to sob into her shoulder.

"Come on now, Mio" Helen whispered. "You are stronger than this and you know it."

"I can't" Hermione cried. "I can't have this baby without him"

"If you have to, you will" Helen told hermione sternly.

"What if something happened to them," Hermione continued as if she never heard her sister. "I can't raise a baby alone"

Helen gently led Hermione to her bedroom and quickly put the hysterical teenager to bed. Helen left her sobbing into her pillow and shut the door tightly behind her.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny were down stairs in the kitchen having a cup of tea discussing Harry and Ron, wondering what could possibly have made them late. Charlie handed Helen a cup of tea and she smiled at him as she took a seat.

"Hermione sounds distraught" Charlie said," is she ok?"

"Mio, has some issues with abandonment" Helen explained. 'I guess being pregnant and Ron being late, is a little too much for her"

"Why would Hermione have abandonment issues?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"I guess you don't know much about our childhood" Helen sighed. She took a sip of her tea and finally spoke, "When Hermione was a little girl, maybe five or six, our father and mother separated."

"But they always seemed so happy" Ginny said, a look of complete shock across her face"

"They are now," Helen explained. "See, Daddy was always a workaholic. He stayed long hours at the office and never spent time with us at all. So, mum left and took us with her. But our mother had never lived alone and it terrified her. She started going out with friends, going on dates, leaving us with Lucy, the maid. For over two years our mother and father were all but absent from our lives."

"Oh my" Fleur whispered looking teary eyed.

"Howard and I did our best for Hermione" Helen continued. "She had nightmares and she refused to go to school. Then one-day mum packed us up and moved us back to dads. We never talked about what happened and we were expected to go on as if it never happened. Hermione was best at pretending. She threw herself into her books and schoolwork. Howard spent no time at home, choosing to play sports and join clubs. I went as far extreme as possible. I went from being almost motherly to rebelling like a teenager, skipping school, drinking, shop lifting. I know kind of dumb"

The table was silent and Helen started to laugh.

'No one ever understood how Hermione and I got along so well" Helen told them. "We were polar opposites. I guess we both admired one another. I envied Hermione's ability to deal with he stress so well and she admired me for taking care of her"

"I never knew any of that," Ginny whispered. "How could she not tell me? How could she not tell any of us?"

"Hermione has really managed to pretend it never happened" Helen advised. "But she has always had a fear that everyone she loves will walk away at any moment"

"Wow, that explains so much" Ginny whispered

"Do you think they are ok?" Helen asked.

"I wish I knew" Bill answered, "But honestly, we have no way of knowing"

At that moment Ron and Harry apparated into the kitchen.

'We did it" Harry cried.

"Did what?" Ginny asked rushing to her brother and Harry, looking them over critically.

"We destroyed all of the horcruxes, except for the last one" Ron rushed on looking crazed.

"The last one" Helen asked looking confused. "What is the last one, where is it?"

"It's him," Harry answered. "Lord Voldemort"

The silence was broken by a scream upstairs.

"Hermione" Ron cried running out the room followed by everyone else. He opened the door and found Hermione lying on the floor.

"Hermione" Ron asked kneeling down at her side. "What's wrong"?

"I don't know" Hermione sobbed clutching her stomach in pain. "It's the baby, something's happening. I need to go to St Mungo's now"


	9. Chapter 9 The birth

**A/N: Sorry abolut the cliffie guys but I was going to let you wait even longer to fidn out what happens ...but here it is.**

Ron sat in complete silence in the waiting room. His whole family and several members of the order had gathered and were waiting with him, hoping for the best. The healers said little to Ron when he brought Hermione in, only advising him that the baby was in danger and an emergency surgery was needed as soon as possible.

"She's going to be fine" Harry said almost mechanically. "The baby's going to be fine. Everything will be fine"

"Yeah" Ginny agreed patting Ron n the back. Helen sat beside Charlie; she had long since given up on being positive. Tears slipped down her flawless face, Charlie put a protective arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Mr.Weasley" the healer called. Ron stood up, almost knocking Ginny over in the process.

The healer smiled at him and asked.

"Would you like to come meet your son?"

"My son?" Ron asked. "He's ok?"

"He is fine," The healer told him. "And so is your wife."

"The rest of you can see Mrs.Weasley and the baby later" the healer advised them before leading Ron away. "She needs her rest"

"Hey" Ron called from the doorway of the room. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Look" she cooed. "It's your daddy"

Ron wiped a tear from his face and quickly crossed the room. He peeked into the blanket and saw thick red hair and the roundest little face.

"He's tiny" Ron thought aloud.

"They all start this way" hermione giggled, "don't worry he will get bigger"

"What should we name him/' Ron asked.

Hermione looked up sharply.

"We already decided on Ronald Bilius Weasley Jr" Hermione told him. "Remember"

"Oh yeah" Ron replied. "I guess this little R.J."

Hermione nodded and leaned her head against Ron's.

By the time Ron went to tell his family, Harry was gone. He left a note telling Ron this is how it was suppose to end. Harry destroying Voldemort alone and Ron with his wife and child. Ron silently prayed to the Gods that Harry made it home safety. R.J. would need his godfather.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: So sad...my first mutli chapteredfan fiction completed.Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I really appreciated it. Hope you guys like the end.**

"Happy birthday R.J" Harry cried throwing his godson in the air. R.J. squealed in delight.

"Hello Harry" Hermione called from the kitchen. Ginny hitched her nephew up on her hip and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Ma ma" R.J cried reaching out to hermione. She put down her wand; she was decorating his cake and picked him up.

"Hey big boy" Hermione said tickling his tummy. He giggled and tried to shimmy down.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He's outside with Charlie and Helen" Hermione advised handing her son back to Ginny. "Could you call them in, the cake is done and it's time to sing"

"Hey big brother" Ginny called. Ron turned and smiled at his little sister. "Cake is done, you come in and sing to your son"

Ron, Charlie and Helen all followed Ginny inside. Harry took time to greet the Weasley clan as they gathered in the kitchen. Harry looked around at his the only family he ever knew. Hermione put little R.J. in his high chair and Helen placed the cake in front of him.

They sang Happy Birthday to the youngest Weasley and when they were done, he promptly put his face in the cake. Hermione gasped in horror, Ron laughed hysterically and Mrs.Weasley fumbled to take a picture.

Hermione's parents weren't there but Harry knew things were getting better. Helen had moved to Romania with Charlie, Harry himself had proposed to Ginny the night before. Hermione took that moment to announce she was pregnant again, this time was hoping for a girl with her eating habits and manners. Exactly a year since he destroyed Voldemort, it was all coming together. They were all finding peace.


End file.
